


Charms

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crushes, Hufflepuff!Arthur, M/M, Pottertalia, Ravenclaw!Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "That such a daft person had been sorted into Ravenclaw made Arthur wonder if the Sorting Hat had lost its touch and he should have been in Slytherin with his brothers all along."





	Charms

Arthur had thought his misery would end when the last of his older brothers graduated from Hogwarts.

At the Sorting Ceremony, when his was name was called, his brothers had been shouting at him to get his arse over to the Slytherin table, but then the Sorting Hat had barely touched his head before it called out Hufflepuff.

Thus began years of hell that he could never escape from. If it wasn’t exam stress or getting picked on in the corridors, it was his brothers making his life miserable at home. In a long line of Slytherins, Arthur was the first Kirkland to be sorted into Hufflepuff. Only Gryffindor would have been a bigger insult to such a family legacy. For Arthur, though, who had spent his childhood insisting that he was far tougher than his older brothers, to be sorted into Hufflepuff was a nightmare.

Still, his brothers were all gone, and the few remaining Slytherins who had known his brothers didn’t waste their time on him anymore, so he should have had a reprieve when he was at school.

Instead, he had one thorn in his side that wouldn’t go away, because that thorn was one year behind him.

His closest friend in Hufflepuff was a friendly boy named Matthew, but although he genuinely enjoyed Matthew’s company, their friendship had drawn the attention of Matthew’s younger (“but only by three days!”) cousin, Alfred.

Alfred was in Ravenclaw, which was a decision Arthur had questioned from the moment they met when Alfred clambered over to the Hufflepuff table to gush at Matthew over a muggle radio he’d found. Alfred had decided he liked Arthur instantly, but the feeling was definitely not mutual. Rather than catch on to Arthur’s not so subtle irritation, he’d since made it a point to talk to Arthur on a daily basis.

Although he knew that Ravenclaws had a reputation for being a bit off, Alfred was in a league of his own. He had zero common sense, and a borderline dangerous obsession with muggles. He’d gotten hold of a pair of muggle roller skates, which he used in lieu of a broomstick until a massive disaster in the potions classroom took fifty points from Ravenclaw and severely limited Alfred’s ability to bring in muggle artifacts.

That such a daft person had been sorted into Ravenclaw made Arthur wonder if the Sorting Hat had lost its touch and he should have been in Slytherin with his brothers all along.

That was until he found that Alfred had been sought out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team for his skill with a broomstick, but an incident on the pitch had ended his Quidditch career before it began. He’d also nearly been made a prefect, but given his tendency to become distracted and wander into dangerous areas, it was feared that he’d put young, ignorant students at risk.

There was also the matter that Alfred’s marks were almost perfect, with the sole exception of herbology, but only because he had a knack for killing his plants. Most infuriating, he achieved such marks without any effort, it seemed. The night before an exam he’d been talking in the Great Hall about how he planned to spend the remainder of the evening in the owlery, only to breeze through the exam the following day.

It made Arthur hate him, because he had nearly perfect marks, as well, but he had to work hard to achieve such a feat. It meant long nights in the library or Hufflepuff common room poring over books to ensure that he’d pass an exam. He worked even harder to prove to his family that it didn’t matter that he was a Hufflepuff, because he was still achieving great things.

Still, despite his resentment, Alfred always came over to the Hufflepuff table to chat with him and Matthew. Matthew was fond of his cousin, so Arthur often bit his tongue to keep from immediately telling Alfred to go away.

That particular morning, Alfred came bounding over with a sunny smile and something tucked under his arm. Arthur groaned internally, knowing that he was about to be accosted with information about a muggle item he didn’t care about. Alfred slid onto the bench across from them and beamed.

“Hi, Mattie! Hi, Artie! Look what I got when I was in Hogsmeade yesterday!”

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away to sip at his juice, but Matthew just chuckled. “What? What is it?”

“Ta-da! It’s called a ‘Gameboy’! And it only cost me three galleons to get!”

Arthur immediately spit out his juice, coughing as he turned to gape in incredulous shock at Alfred’s sheer stupidity. “Three _galleons_ for a worthless muggle trinket? Have you lost your mind?”

Alfred lowered the purported “Gameboy” and frowned. “It’s not worthless. It’s amazing! Muggles play games on them!”

It looked more like a grey brick than anything that could be used for games, but muggles were almost as baffling as Alfred was. Arthur scoffed and shook his head, unable to control his tongue out of respect for Matthew.

“The Sorting Hat really is insane for putting _you_ in Ravenclaw. Three galleons for a brick! The next time you go to Hogsmeade, remind me to come with you so you don’t waste any more of your money on worthless junk!”

Alfred’s eyes could not have possibly lit up more, and Arthur’s cheeks began to burn as it occurred to him what he’d just proposed. Matthew snorted and Arthur whipped around to glare at Matthew, who bit his lip in a vain attempt to stop his smile. Even despite his obvious grin, there was clear amusement in his eyes, and Arthur wished he knew some memory charms to make both Matthew and Alfred forget that incident.

As Arthur wished for a sudden, painless death, Alfred squirmed in his seat in his excitement. Arthur turned back to him, and Alfred’s smile was as bright as his eyes. It almost hurt to look at.

“I was thinking about going next week, actually! Oh man, I can’t to go with you, Artie! It’ll be so much fun!”

Alfred got up and practically skipped back to the Ravenclaw table, and Arthur let his head fall forward onto the table with a loud thud. Matthew burst out laughing and patted Arthur on the back, and Arthur wondered how inexcusable it would be to ask the DADA professor to hex him into oblivion.


End file.
